


How Much

by autumnmycat



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnmycat/pseuds/autumnmycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami are "just friends." But, friends don't usually do these kinds of things with each other, right? PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually just a small snippet of another story that will never see the light of day, and my FRIEND (who won't let me gift her. Brahhh) said I should put this up...so...anywho...enjoy.

"Hit me."  
  
For a second, Asami looked at Korra like she had just spoken another language.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hit me!"  
  
And just like that, her hand flew down and smacked the Avatar on her ass. She cried out in what Asami could only guess was pleasure but sounded an awful lot like pain.  
  
"Oh god!" she gasped. "Do it again!"  
  
 _Whack!_  
  
The unsteady stare Asami gave her as she pressed her face into the covers should have been a hint that what Korra was asking her to do was kinky, and her reaction was even worse.  
  
"Hah, oh gosh," she breathed when green and blue locked eyes.  
  
"You never told me you got off on this shit."  
  
Korra smiled and turned over to hide her insecurity.  
  
"Only when you do it." She still smiled. "I like it when you take advantage of me."  It came out almost like a growl, and she was scaring herself.  
  
"Oh really?" Before Korra knew what she was doing, Asami had pinned her to the bed so she couldn't move even if she wanted to. "So you like not being in control?"  
  
With her skin and eyes and breath and ohh, Korra was dying as she laid there.  
  
"Yes, oh fuck, don't tease me like that."  
  
Her smirk grew into a full out smile and her knee pressed between Korra’s legs.  
  
"Oh, like this?"  
  
"Hah! Oh, Spirits!”  
  
Then, Asami starting biting her. First on her neck, hard. Korra squealed when she thought Asami broke the skin, laughed as she bit her nipple, screamed when she got to her clit.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm gonna come!"  
  
As fast as she started, Asami rolled off from on top of her.  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
Korra laid there and panted. The way the heiress looked at her was a giveaway that she was getting off on the fact that Korra was getting off on being submissive.  
  
Her hand shot to Korra’s neck, grasping it in her hand.  
  
She recoiled, shrunk away from her, but Asami had her trapped. She was trapped. And she loved it. She loved it. They loved it, and even though they had found a new game to play, it scared them both that they were so strange.  
  
When topaz eyes stared to grow fuzzy, Asami let go, and Korra gasped and hacked, but when the air rushed back into her lungs, a sharp stab of pleasure sent her over the edge and she came. Hard.  
  
"Oh fuck, Asami! Oh fuck!"  
  
Asami watched her like she was looking at a perplexing piece of artwork hanging on the wall. It was pretty amazing that so little had caused the girl so much pleasure.  
  
"Wow, you're such a slut," she said jokingly.  
  
Korra breathed in as much air as she could manage. "Yeah, I know, holy shit."  
  
A tiny smile appeared when Asami leaned forward and stole some more kisses. Korra was not recovered so she moaned when their skin touched. With her hands around the heiress’s waist, she muttered, “C’mon ‘Sami,” because what she really wanted to do was fuck the shit out of her. Asami seemed to have understood what she meant because she didn’t resist as Korra shoved her onto her back.  
  
“You’re lovely,” she whispered while tracing her fingers down the older woman’s chest. It seemed like she didn’t want to hear her shmoozing since she decidedly ignored her. But with a few kisses down her stomach, tiny breaths fled from her mouth. The farther and farther Korra went, the louder she became.  
  
“Spirits,” she breathed as Korra kissed at her inner thighs. For once, Asami was enjoying being teased, enjoying the moment rather than just giving into the lust. Since it was kind of out of character for her not to protest, Korra took her time getting to where Asami wanted her to be. But, she decided that was enough of that and pressed her fingers on the other girl’s clit. Korra spread her apart, marveling at how turned on she was and how turned on Asami was making her.  
  
“Korra…” she whined since the Avatar had stopped doing anything to her, so Korra just kissed about her clit, running her tongue lightly over her. “No, fuck, ahh…” Her long, manicured nails twisted in Korra’s hair the more she ate at her until she was practically ripping the hair out of her head.  
  
She was just so sexy, and Asami knew that she thought that, so she kept saying nasty things to her. She squealed, “Yes, Korra. Spirits, right there,” and her feet slapped her bum when she wrapped her legs around her tan body. Korra had to keep getting better, had to keep making her feel good, so she tried everything and anything she could think of. It must have been working because she would buck her hips and throw a loud moan into the air.  
  
As Korra licked away, she thought she was becoming crazy because Asami kept saying, "You're so fucking pretty. You're so fucking hot," as if she hadn't heard her say it the first few times. She wasn’t sure why that got her off so much, but she felt like she was close to coming and Asami hadn’t even touched her yet.  
  
“Oh, Korra, Korra,” she squeaked out, her back arching. Korra hoisted her hips into the air and added a few fingers, which made Asami thrash her head from side to side. Korra wondered whether she was actually enjoying herself as much as it looked like or if she was just trying to make her feel better.  
  
“Is it good?” Korra whispered.  
  
Asami slapped the bed and grunted, “Fuck, don’t you fucking stop.”  
  
She took that as a yes.  
  
By this time, Korra was not being gentle at all — she wanted to make Asami lose her mind, scream her name, beg and plead because she needed her. It was all very selfish, but Asami was just so perfect that she needed Asami to need her. Korra needed her to wake up and realize that she didn’t need anyone else, that they could be together. But she was not sure there was anything she could do because she didn’t think Asami could ever see past the fact that they were just friends.  
  
What utter bullshit. They were fucking each other’s brains out, yet she still thought they were “just friends.”  
  
“I want you to say you love me,” Korra demanded, shoving deep inside her.  
  
Asami laughed, obviously not believing her dare.  
  
But she was serious: “I won’t let you come until you say it.”  
  
“Fuck you,” she moaned, fondling her breasts and closing her eyes.  
  
“Whatever.” And Korra pulled out of her.  
  
“Shit! Dammit, don’t fucking stop!” She arched her back, covering her face with her hands. “Fine, fine! I love you, just please don’t stop.”  
  
As much as she knew this was manipulative and bitchy of her, Korra still felt an immense amount of pleasure from making her beg.  
  
“I didn’t hear you,” Korra said, smirking and lightly stroking her.  
  
“Oh Spirits, you’re such a bitch.”  
  
“You know you love me.”  
  
Asami looked at her with those green eyes and Korra’s insides melted. “I love you, Korra.”  
  
The Avatar smiled, getting on top of her and returning her fingers to their proper place inside Asami. “I love you too, ‘Sami.” Her hands pulled Korra’s face into hers. She bit her lip and let their tongues dance in each others mouths. Maybe Korra should have felt guilty for taking advantage of her. Maybe Korra should have confessed right then and there that she was hopelessly in love with her and she wanted to get married and be together forever.  
  
But she didn’t.  
  
“Shit, Korra,” she muttered between labored breaths. “Shit, ugh, I’m going to, hah, come if you keep doing that.”  
  
“Why don’t you come for me, then?”  
  
Her eyes faded when she tightened around Korra’s fingers, her muscles spasming under her. She kept making out with her as she came, the sounds of pleasure muffled by Korra’s mouth on hers. She felt all the satisfaction in the world, partly because she loved the idea that she mattered, that she was in control, but also because she was a sick fuck and this shit was the most fun she could have.  
  
When Korra pulled out from her, Asami released her lips and smiled weakly. Korra smiled weakly as well because her raven hair was tangled and messy and her cheeks were pink and she was breathing heavily. Before Korra knew what she was doing, she brushed the hair out of the other girl's eyes and whispered, “You’re so beautiful.”  
  
“Stop kissing my ass,” Asami laughed.  
  
“Never.”  
  
Asami sat up, which forced Korra to get off of her. The fortunate thing was that when she wasn’t laying on top of her, Korra could see Asami’s perfect body, her immaculate curves. As Asami got on her knees, Korra bit her lip and gaped at her boobs and ass. She was everything she ever wanted to be: beautiful, confident, and hot as fuck.  
  
“Like what you see?” Her hands squeezed at her chest.  
  
Korra nodded and tried her best not to just die right there.  
  
“Oh, Korra…”  
  
Asami looked at Korra, her eyes showing the fire that burned within her.  
  
“I’m going to make you scream.”  
  
She grabbed Korra’s legs, threw them open, and shoved three fingers inside her as deep as they could go. Every part of her recoiled. Korra’s brain felt like it was crumbling and falling out of her head. Before she even had a chance to register the pleasure, Asami stuck her head down there too.  
  
“Oh, shit! Asami! Oh, shit!”  
  
It was too much, too rough, but she loved it so much that she grabbed at the sheets and cried out. Asami was going to split her in two. She was going to drive her out of her mind. Korra guessed that she had asked for it by being a bitch and all.  
  
The harder she fingered her, the more her brain seized up. Korra scrambled backward until her back was pressed against the headboard and there was nowhere else to go, but Asami never stopped, and Korra was going crazy.  
  
“Oh Spirits, oh Spirits, haa—! Oh, fuck!”  
  
Asami brought up her head and growled, “You fucking slut. Scream for me.”  
  
“Oh, Asami!”  
  
“Does this get you off? Does this turn you on?”  
  
“Hah! Hah, yes! Oh Spirits, yes—!” Her teeth grabbed onto Korra’s clit. She shrieked and covered her face with her arms. “Oh, fuck!”  
  
“You’re my little slut, huh?” With her fingers still tearing her apart, she got to where she could reach Korra’s lips. Then, she kissed her as hard as she could, not letting her breathe, saliva running down her cheeks. Korra was having a hard time telling whether she was moaning or sobbing.  
  
“Do you love it when I fuck you?”  
  
“Yes, yes, yes…”  
  
“Mmhmm,” she hummed, tracing down her neck with lips and teeth. “And I love fucking you.”  
  
“Oh, Spirits!”  
  
“You love me don’t you?  
   
“Oh, I love you.”  
  
“How much?”  
  
“Ah, so much — forever — ah! I don't know, I can't think!”  
  
This was real sick, forcing each other to say they loved each other. Why were they doing this to themselves? Were they getting of on it? What was wrong with them?  
  
“Korra,” she murmured. “You’re so fucking beautiful when you’re screaming my name.”  
  
“Shit, ’Sami! I’m going to go crazy!”  
  
“Go crazy.”  
   
And she wonders why Korra was so obsessed with her. She was being so manipulative.  
  
“Hah! Oh, fuck! I’m coming!”  
  
And that was the end of that. When Korra was done being out of her mind, Asami let her clean her fingers by basically forcing them into Korra’s mouth. She wondered dimly if Asami thought this was hot and if she’d fuck her again. Korra was not done with her, not at all.  
  
“‘Sami, you drive me crazy,” she said when Asami took back her fingers and kissed her softly.  
  
“I know I do. It’s really fucking hot.”  
  
Korra panted and kissed her again. She couldn’t get enough.  
  
“Mako’s such a lucky bitch.”  
  
“I think you’d be the lucky one at this point, my dear.”  
  
Korra kissed down her neck and played with her hair. She marveled at how Asami smelled sweet, not musky like Korra usually did. She smelled like fresh linen and sunlight, like summer rain and moonlit stars. She never wanted to let her go.  
  
“I am very lucky.” Korra stopped kissing her and rested her head on Asami’s shoulder. “You’re too nice to me.”  
  
“Never. You’re lovely.”  
  
All her feelings were caught in her chest. They were hurting her heart, gnawing at the muscle because it was not meant to hold so much inside it. They laid on the white bed sheets in each others arms, and Korra had the urge to cry because life could not continue being this perfect without consequences. Even then she knew that.  
  
She kissed Asami’s neck and wished she had the courage to tell her. She wished Asami could just see it in her eyes that Korra wanted to spend the rest of her life with her.  



End file.
